


The Beauty of Something Broken (Prologue)

by KawaiiChocobo



Series: The Beauty of Something Broken [1]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Character warming up to character, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Gonna be porn with plot I guess?, NSFW chapters in the future, Reader Insert, This is my first fanfic in a while, this is mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiChocobo/pseuds/KawaiiChocobo
Summary: You stumble upon an abandoned asylum which is just perfect for your new project, finding the inner beauty of the things that are broken.





	The Beauty of Something Broken (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> I really do not know what to say, just enjoy the work, positive comments are much appreciated and expect more in the future! ⭐

“Get back here you **_WHORE!_** ” he snarled and pressed his hand against your throat, slamming you into the wall with great force practically knocking the air straight out of your lungs. You clawed at his hand to get him to release you before your vision started to blur due to lack of oxygen you swore you could have seen him creep closer just as your vision faded to black...

* * *

 

 

You jumped awake and clutched your pillow, knuckles going white from how hard you were squeezing it, the same dream coming back to haunt you with the velvety voice and devilish looks etched into your memory. It had been months since you last visited that asylum completely by accident, you had gone for a stroll to take in the scenery for a new art piece you were working on ‘the beauty of something broken’ it’s still a work in progress title but you found it quite fitting seeing the area you found yourself in.

You were going there again, like it or not. Apart from getting the piece finished something just kept calling you back, there was just something about that asylum that had absolutely engulfed you and piqued your interest.  
  
Then again...Curiosity killed the cat. 

You dressed yourself in the basics of jeans and a checkered shirt, nothing to bold but neat enough to turn a few heads. Gently packing a few of your necessities in your backpack you set off once again to this asylum.

 

* * *

The trees were dying but the grass was still a lush welcoming sight with a few flowers spread here and there giving this lonesome asylum some life. The view was absolutely stunning and was just what you required but you were not the only one who thought that, you felt eyes on you all the time practically burning into your skin and just absorbing everything about you. You chuckled and gave a dismissive wave of your hand, “It’s nothing, this place has been abandoned for decades!” you let out a nervous chuckle along with a shudder and took a seat in the grass which almost felt plush and untouched for years.

 

As soon as pencil hit paper you were in your own world, taking in all the sounds and the sweet aroma of the nearby flowers etching and sketching your way through page after page but what was eerie was the lack of wildlife or birdsong just the creak of the trees and the groans coming from the asylum. It’s almost like the building was trying to get your attention as the noises seemed to get more frequent as the time passed, minuets turned into hours as you lost yourself in this wonderland. Nothing ever seemed the same when you pulled your eyes away from your sketchpad.

 

Out of your peripheral vision you swore you could see a figure and a very distinct one at that but you proceeded to shrug it off as you merely being tired. You put your sketch pad to one side along with the rest of your drawing equipment and shuffled yourself down until you were comfortable, the shade from the trees just being enough and the sun warming your skin to make you feel cosy and welcome like you were in a bed. You drifted off into a light sleep or so you thought. You found yourself unable to wake easily, the feel of the soft grass replaced by a lumpy and beaten mattress and the freshness outside being replaced with an absolutely foul stench that made your stomach churn. You felt groggy and your head felt heavy but you managed to sit up and absorb the surroundings around you. It slowly dawned on you. _You were in the Asylum; Mount Massive has claimed another victim._ You just seemed abnormally exhausted to care you looked around with caution but it seemed to be eerily quiet. You noticed a neatly folded handkerchief nearby and picked it up but it felt…Damp? Realization took a while to set in that you had been knocked out cold with chloroform, whoever did this knew how to go about this properly and that shook you to your core. Frozen with fear, sick to your stomach, all you could think about doing was going back to sleep for all you knew this could have been a bad dream.  
  
You felt a gloved hand caress your cheek, “Don’t fear _darling_ … This will all be over soon…” the mysterious voice crooned inches away from your ear, his warm breath tickling you slightly but not rousing you from your chloroform induced comatose state. You could feel these piercing blue eyes scan your figure and features along with feather-light touches. You felt your skin crawl and your stomach was in knots, this wasn’t right but you couldn’t move, you felt absolutely useless in this state but the best thing you could do was either wait it out or make a run for it. You got up and steadied yourself and creeped towards the door but alas your footsteps were not the only ones echoing throughout the hallways.  
  
“Oh darling, you’re finally awake.” He sang and proceeded to stride forward in your direction fairly quickly. Before you could blink you found yourself running from the one and only Eddie Gluskin you knew the voice you heard was familiar, it was the voice from your nightmares that haunted your days in and out. You stumbled your way through the asylums many corridors but heard the pounding footsteps behind you, this man was eager as ever, you had heard so many stories about this man but to actually come face to face with him was a whole different story. The groom desired a bride but all the others were impure or had extras but you, you were perfect with no extras he had to deal with. He just had to have you.

 

Eddie was a man of his word and he would have you whether you liked it or not. You were the first woman he had laid his eyes upon since being thrown into this hellhole but he had more in mind for you than just the pretty looks or getting to know you. You were quickly pulled from your mindless running with a roar of profanity quickly ascending upon you. You muttered under your breath as you became cornered the only thing keeping you away from this monster of a man was a few feet of distance but something seemed different, you expected a violent look and outburst but all you seen was a calm and eager gentleman who wanted your attention. A devilish smirk graced his lips, “My darling, I am most sorry for startling you I didn’t mean to do so.” He extended a hand towards you in a friendly manner “Eddie. Eddie Gluskin.”

 

“________” a soft mutter passed your lips as you tried to catch your breath from the quick escape, Eddie took this as a quick opening to lunge forward and aid you in calming yourself down but you didn’t drop your defences you’ve heard how this man works but not how he works around real women not the fakes. This kind personality seemed misleading, very misleading you had to keep on your wits about you as rejecting him could end terribly. You were slowly loosing yourself within the warmth of Eddie who had pulled you into a hug while you were lost in your thoughts one hand was resting on the small of the back and the other was smoothing your hair, he was thoroughly enjoying himself at this point which had you wondering, you could use this to your advantage in getting out of this asylum. Mind you, he wasn’t half bad looking either.

 

Maybe your time in the asylum wouldn’t be as bad as you thought.

 

 

 


End file.
